


Only In My Dreams

by jubilantfray



Series: Gilbertcest [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would observe her – the way her hair was beautiful and shiny, streaming down her back or over her shoulder; the way her lips moved when she talked or even when she was just putting a pencil or pen in between her teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold vs Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381378) by [jubilantfray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray). 



> Prequel of sorts to "Forever" - Jeremy's POV

Jeremy had felt something stirring for Elena right about the time he became a teenager. Elena and Matt Donovan were dating at that time, and Jeremy would watch them from behind the sheer curtained window in the living room when Matt would bring her home at night from a date. That one time that Matt slipped his hand inside Elena’s shirt when they were making out, Jeremy realized that he had a growing bulge in his jeans. His first reaction was one of horror at getting a hard on from watching his sister get felt up. But he could not help that it had happened and that he thought about it at night when he would touch himself or that it crept into his dreams making him wake up with a woody.

Their mom and dad died, and Elena nearly died as well. Aunt Jenna moved in with them and things got weird. Vampires arrived, and werewolves and witches and Originals, doppelgangers, then the ghosts. And the rings that brought people back to life or let vampires walk in the daylight. Somewhere in there, they found out that they were not brother and sister. Elena cried and told him that she would always think of him as her brother. Jeremy felt, well, he wasn’t sure what he felt.

He dated, they were girls like Vicky and Anna. He also got stoned - a lot – stoned enough to drown out the hurt of losing his parents and all this other shit that was happening in Mystic Falls, and stoned even more so to push down the feelings that were developing for Elena. No one knew about his feelings for Elena and he would tell no one.

When he and Vicky would have sex, he was not thinking of the person he was with. He was with Elena in his mind, even though he would feel guilty for it afterwards, but only for a short while. He still could not help but imagine that it was her below him, or above him, or in front of him, or between his legs with her head bobbing while he wrapped his fingers in her hair.

He wondered what she looked like completely bare. He had seen her legs, her very long legs, many times before from the way she dressed with super short shorts or skirts, or when she wore a bikini at the cabin their parents owned, had owned, that he and Elena now owned. He had seen her uncovered arms a million times, her golden bronzed skin shimmering and almost glittering in the sunlight as she lay in the sun coloring herself. And again, when she wore a bikini, he could nearly imagine all of her – and later, at night, he would envision all of her.

Many times Elena had interrupted Jeremy’s fantasies of her. Elena thought that he was listening to his music through his headphones or spacing out, but he was really playing his illusions of being with Elena through his head. He never conceived that there would be any future for the two of them, having once been thought of as siblings and now first cousins. He would just continue to romanticize about the girl that held his heart instead, even for the rest of his life if he had to.

When their Aunt Jenna died, or was murdered, Elena held Jeremy close, tight even as she gave him a hug, telling him how sorry she was that he had lost so many people. He held her as well, as tight as he could without crushing her. He inhaled her scent, memorizing it, feeling her sculptured back with his fingertips. She had tears in her eyes when they parted and so did he, him for very different reasons. He had loved his aunt Jenna, but he was not crying because of her death. He was crying because of the intensity of the feelings he had for Elena, emotions that would by no means be requited, because they were cousins after all.

And then there were the times that they would be alone, just he and Elena, talking or just sitting together in comfortable silence. He would observe her – the way her hair was beautiful and shiny streaming down her back or over her shoulder; the way her lips moved when she talked or even when she was just putting a pencil or pen in between her teeth. And her teeth – they were perfect and as brilliant as a pearl. Her fingers were long and slender and he imagined how soft they would be trailing over his body or wrapped in his own hair pulling him closer to her. On and on he could imagine each part of her, whether he had seen it or not.

One evening, Jeremy was in the shared bathroom between his room and Elena’s. He was lounging in a tub filled with hot water. He had been working out with Alaric earlier in the day, lifting weights and other heavy duty cardiac exercises preparing his body to fight, if the cause ever presented itself again. Conflict had occurred many times previously, so Jeremy knew that the likelihood of having to kill another vampire, or twenty, to protect his home and Elena ranked pretty high. He would do anything to protect his friends and family, especially her.

Jeremy knew that Elena was in her room now having arrived home after a date with Stefan Salvatore. Jeremy could tolerate Stefan more than he could any other vampire that he had met thus far, however that Original, Rebekah, was kind of hot, but no one compared to Elena, ever. As he lay back in the water with his head resting on the tiled wall, he began to fantasize about her long russet hair, her stunning chocolate eyes, and what lay under the towel he had seen wrapped around her last night after her shower.  

He imagined her walking into the bathroom, clad in her white, fluffy towel, hair spilling over her shoulders. In his dream, she spotted him standing in the shower, water flowing over his own buff physique. In his thoughts, she dropped the towel and he could see her full nakedness in front of him – her breasts, flawless round globes with dark areola and slightly ruddy nipples even now hardening at the sight of him.

In reality, he let his hand slip under the warm water and searched for his own cock, already semi-hard at his dream. He imagined Elena stepping into the shower with him, letting the water and his hands caress her toned body, starting at her shoulders, around to her back and over her arms, back up to her firm breasts to which she would surely gasp and throw her head back. He threw his own head back as he thought about her sighing to his touch and knocked it a little too hard on the tiled shower wall, but the feeling of his own hand stroking his member combined with his fantasy dulled the slight pain. He slid down a little farther into the water causing his knees to bend, thrusting them a bit more out of the water. Also peeking out of the bathwater was the round, glistening and faintly purple head and a portion of the hard shaft he was rhythmically stroking.

He could not help the guttural noises he was making while dreaming of Elena and her hands on his body and his hands all over her. He envisioned the way he would caress her breasts then down to her taut abdomen and around the small of her back and finally fondling her backside. His pace quickened as he worked himself with one hand, massaging his balls with his other hand.

Jeremy visualized Elena stooping in the shower, water falling over her entire body and through her hair, drenching her completely as she kneeled in front of him to take his cock in her mouth, stretching her rosy lips to a perfect O. In his mind’s eye, he clasped his hand around her head, gently retaining her there while she moved her head back and forth bobbing on his rigid organ. His appendage throbbed in his own hand at that image. Elena on her knees sucking him off was one of the best phantasmagorias he had conceived of her.

Elena entered their common restroom at that instant and spotted Jeremy pleasing himself. She was transfixed for a moment, and Jeremy, fully immersed in his daydream, had not heard the door opening. He continued to massage himself, his cock bobbing slightly over the water line, softly moaning, still pleasuring himself. His eyes were only moderately closed; therefore only seconds into Elena’s presence did Jeremy notice her. Elena could not discern that Jeremy’s eyes were not fully closed from the angle in which she stood. He was thrilled that she was remaining there watching, not screaming and rushing away. He made no sudden movements other than the ones he had been creating before she walked in.

Jeremy was skillfully rubbing his rod of pleasure, sighing with a profound husky groan. He stroked his palm up over the shaft to the head of his penis and back down towards his belly, moaning even louder with each stroke. To know that the woman he desired was currently standing there watching him nearly did him in right then. She lingered for slightly less than a minute, then quietly said “oh sorry” before making her escape.

Knowing that Elena had been present, watching him jacking off was plenty for Jeremy to reach his climax very quickly. Almost as soon as she sealed the door, he squirted his load across the length of the tub coating his man seed on the tiled wall across from him.

Jeremy sank farther into the tub, spent from the release. He wondered what Elena had though at what she witnessed. He hoped that she would not feel differently about him now, about his brazen need to fulfill his own fantasy, even when she was present, and not knowing that she was the one of his fantasies.

Once he was sufficiently recovered, Jeremy rinsed his come off the wall and let the tub drain. He dried himself off, slipped into a clean pair of boxer briefs and his shorts and went back to his room. He intentionally left his side of the bathroom door ajar so that he would know when Elena made her way back into the bathroom. He lay down on his bed in the dark and relived his most recent fantasy in his mind and wondered what their post-coital activities would be like if they were ever together.

Well after an hour, Elena reentered their shared bathroom, crossed the room, and stood in Jeremy’s open doorway for only a moment then shut the door. He heard her turn on the shower. After a time, he realized that her shower was lasting much longer than he had ever recalled. Once the water was turned off, he could hear Elena in the chamber shuffling items around on the counter top then quieting.

A short while later, Jeremy rose from his bed and reentered the bathroom so that he could enter Elena’s room easily and tell her goodnight. He did not turn on the light so as not to wake her in case she was already asleep, instead he turned the doorknob on her door and quietly opened it. Her room was dark, so he assumed that she was asleep already. Then he heard her making quiet sounds, like mewling or soft crying. Jeremy quickly realized that Elena must be pleasuring herself and stood in the darkness of the bathroom and listened to her sighs and moans. At one point, her moaning was loud enough that he wondered if he would have been able to hear her in his own room had he not stood in the area between their rooms already.

Jeremy could not resist rubbing himself, fully hard, through his shorts. He dared not expose his cock in fear of her suddenly turning on the light, much different than how he felt earlier when she had walked into the bathroom on him. He was so focused on her sounds, he just stood there, leaning against the doorjamb, caressing himself over the fabric of his shorts.

He could just make out the shape Elena’s body on her bed across the room from the light from the street lamps streaming in her bedroom window. She was moving slightly and those movements would become more exaggerated in conjunction with the sighs of her own pleasure. He saw her adjust herself, surmised that had she rolled over, and her moans quieted slightly. However, he definitely heard her when she reached her own climax and about came again in his own shorts imagining how she was pleasuring herself mixed with the sounds she made.

When her writhing motions and gasps subsided, Jeremy quickly made his way back to his room, quietly shutting her side of the bathroom door. He slid in between his sheets, lying on his back with his arms behind his head and replayed the sounds of her orgasm in his mind. At that point, he picked up the sounds of Elena as she entered the bathroom and then the light was on. He could see her outline in the light, and he sensed her looking for him, even though she couldn’t distinguish him in the dark.

“You ok, Elena?” he asked her.

“Yeah, Jer, I’m ok. You ok?” she replied.

“Yeah, I’m good. Really good. Night, Elena,” Jeremy said to her.

“Night, Jer.”

Elena shut the door, separating the two. Jeremy listened to her go to the bathroom then shut her own door. He assumed she crawled into her own bed and fell asleep. He recognized he was sleepy as well, rolled over onto his side finding a comfortable position, and envisioned Elena in her bikini down at the beach of their cabin, pleasuring herself while he watched and fell asleep.

He slept heavily that night and dreamed of Elena, who was his, his dark haired beauty, draped over his body and loving him. And he loved her.


End file.
